


A certain memory

by Zenytra



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort, M/M, Memories, eddie is amused by that, venom is just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Venom and Eddie taking the train for once. Venom is confused about human emotions.





	A certain memory

He was tired.

_They_ were tired.

Eddie felt like he had gotten hit by a speeding car, which he almost did if Venom wasn't there to pull him aside just at the right moment. 

Right from the morning to the very end of the day, they had been chased, hit and chased some more by some gang members. _Normal Tuesday._

At the end Venom had taken care of the scumbags, well by taken care of he meant he decapitated every single one of them. Eddie still didn't like it, but didn't complain. Venom was pleased.

By the time they had arrived to the underground to a some kind of station. Why were they there? Venom had thought, but didn't say anything yet. Eddie sat down on one of the cold station benches closing his eyes letting out an exhausted sigh. Venom examined Eddie a bit, watching as his chest rose and fell steadily. Eddie was tired. Venom let Eddie be _for now_ and eyed the few people around them. 

One old looking human was standing and watching head held high a big bright blue screen that showed some numbers. Boring. Then there was a person sitting on the ground, bundled up in a dirty blanket. A homeless person he assumed. He has seen a couple while walking with Eddie on the streets. There were a couple more humans here and there, all waiting for something.

**Eddie?**

"Yea bud?" Eddie didn't open his eyes.

**Why are we waiting?** Venom swirled slowly somewhere in Eddie's chest. _A feeling Eddie had gotten used to_. Venom trying not to strain Eddie too much, but still make enough movement to bring Eddie's attention.

Eddie smiled.

"We're gonna take the train." 

Oh. Venom had heard of those, they are like a public transport of some sort. Still..

**Why not just take a shortcut? We would go faster if-**

"We are **not** going to jump on the speeding cars and use them as roller blade's, that was maybe the stupidest idea **ever**." Eddie knitted his brow's together remembering that crazy night. Venom hummed.

**Admit it. You had fun**

Eddie, trying still make a point but failed and gave in and laughed. "Yea, guess it was a bit fun. But you're tired as well, let's just take this for once hm?"

There was a weird emotion welling up inside Eddie's chest. It wasn't joy, but something similar, it had sadness in it too. A hint of nervousness and, excitement? Venom was baffled. The mix of emotions, they weren't from this evenings goose chase. It was something else. 

After a brief moment of silence, Venom moved from Eddie's chest, wrapping himself around Eddie's fingers. Eddie straight from pure instinct started to stroke the inky texture with his thumb gently. Keeping his eyes closed.

**Guess you're right**

**-**

They get on the train. 

After paying for the ticket, Eddie sat down on one of the seat's in the very back of the empty train, leaving the isle seat beside him empty. The whirring sound of the train taking off startles Venom. Venom snarls out of anger and embarrassment. Eddie laughed warmly, petting the startled symbiote.

An hour had passed by. Venom was a bit uneasy. As usual. He kept quiet, which was a miracle, and swirled inside Eddie most of the time, but after a while he decided to float in a tiny form beside Eddie who was leaning his head to the window. His eyes peering the passing scenery behind the glass.

Venom decided to take a look what Eddie was looking at.

It was.

Actually beautiful.

Beside the city he saw most of the time with Eddie, the sky was the thing he payed attention to. It was clear, the normal color blue disappearing, it replaced by the mixes of orange, red and pink. Eddie had taught him about colors, he wasn't quite sure if he got them right. But.. _Admired_ the scene? He was puzzled, but in a good way. The word admired felt weird, Venom hasn't still gotten used to the nice words. But was getting the hang of it.

He thought if Eddie liked this too. He must've liked it due to the feeling of warm joy inside Eddie. It made Venom feel good too.

"Like what you see V?"

Venom turned to Eddie. His hair was messy  _very Eddie,_ and he had a faint smile on his lips. He leaned against the window, tired half closed eyes looking into Venom's milky white ones.

**Yes, it's, very pretty**  Venom rumbled softly. Looking back at the sky. Eddie hummed.

A moment of silence

"I remember this being the best thing." Eddie's quiet whisper filled the empty space, still almost drowning the train's soft rumble.

Venom questioned the sentence, soon realizing, and seeing.

Eddie's memory. 

Him when he was only a child. Venom saw him and his mother. Venom saw Eddie and his mother sitting on a most empty train, his mother holding half asleep Eddie in her arms. Venom felt Eddie's emotion's. Happiness, peace and warmth. It was a small memory, but one of the dearest and best memories Eddie ever had. Venom understood now.

"Just wanted to feel it one more time I guess."

Breaking the silence.

**Don't be sad Eddie**

Eddie doesn't even realize it before a warm brushing motion sweeps gently from the corner of his eye, A tear that Venom just brushed away.

**I don't like seeing you upset Eddie**

Eddie smiled.

"I'm not sad V." He pets the small black puddle that was formed on his thigh, brushing Venom's crown with his hand.

**But you're crying Eddie**

Eddie opened his eyes, looking down at the tiny blob. Eddie's eyes were glassy and tinted with pink. Like the sky. Venom was confused. Eddie knew that.

"They're, happy tears I guess."

Venom didn't like happy tears. Not that it was certainly a bad thing, but it was confusing. Why Eddie couldn't be just happy? But he said he was happy, still there were tears in his eyes. Confusing.

Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah, it kinda is bud." Eddie yawned, the sun was setting lower, illuminating Eddie's face with orange and yellow tint.

Venom felt droopy as well. He slumped a bit into Eddie's lap, Eddie soon again petting him with his hand, Venom felt Eddie relax, his emotion soon stabilizing and calming down. Leaving a rare peaceful feeling.

"Didn't know you could purr love."

Venom hummed, saying nothing. It being enough of an answer. 

 

 


End file.
